Fairy Tail and Zombie Suprise
by miriti1
Summary: Tenshi are from a alternative world filled with Zombies and when everything is lost she gets plunged into the fairy tail universe. Everything is confusing and she has no idea where she is, it doesn't help matters that she seems to be in a city called Magnolia where people are weird and wield magic as if it's nothing and she has to deal with threats coming from every direction.


**Author note: the timeline is the lull after the grand magic game since I wrote this story quite a while ago and haven't really kept up with the new fairy tail episodes.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh they won't stop what is happening!"

Pain erupted in her right arm but she couldn't afford to stop and slanted her dual sword diagonally from the right at the zombie slashing her in the abonnement and spraying thick blood everywhere. It didn't really help though when she had to back away a few paces blocking with her other left sword from the heads and arms coming from the left. Her arm were throbbing painfully but she knew unfortunately that if she stooped they would die. Her sisters and her lives depended on her ability to defend herself. They were surrounded so she had to use both of her swords to defend them both. To relieve the pressure she used her arm to press the left sword upwards so the zombies hands and heads where forced up in the sky. In the same motion she used the other sword to slash at their bellies horizontally in a wide swing. For measure she used the left sword when the pressure of the dead zombies ended to hack at the ones behind. It didn't really do much other than killing a few more. Yet there were just so many of them

"SHONA ARE YOU ALRIGHT" she screamed at her younger sister that stood to the right. Her sister had a similar sword in her right hand. When Tenshi watched even if she was fatigued she still had the strength to swirl her sword in a deadly dance were the zombies who got to close died for her touch on the sword. It wasn't elegant or fancy just hacking and slashing away at the horde surrounding them, cutting away any chances for escapes.

Tenshi could also see that Shona where dripping with sweat from keeping the zombies at bay for so long. Shona had brown hair and green eyes with black pants and shirt as an attire. Tenhsi herself had a similar dressed made in all black and her hair where short cropped brownish colour and had green eyes like her sister. Her beloved dual blades were black and were old and worn.

 _We won't survive long._ The thought came unbidden and stuck like glue in Tenshis head

No matter what she tried she couldn't supress the bundle of terror that just grew at the dead sick eyes that only hungered for Tenshis and Shonas flesh. Their faces and bodies made Tenshi sick to the stomach, they looked to be crawling up from the depths of hell with the rotten flesh sticking out in every which way. Many of them had their gory insiders pouring out from their abdomen and others had cracked heads where she could see the remains of the brain. Their faces looked like skeletons with few One lunged at her and Tenshi slashed her sword across the head that had eyes hanging by muscle outside the eye sockets.

Their odds for survival became increasingly slim every moment the fight dragged on. Tenhsi hated herself for getting them surrounded, she had been careless in choosing a camping site and now her sister had to pay for it. The group had descended upon them without warning and it was only Shonas sharp hearing that had saved them from getting gutted. One thing was still clear in Tenshis exhausted mind and that was _No matter what I will protect you Shona._ She steeled her resolve and even if she died she would make dam sure Shona survived. Tenshi knew what the world had become and had even seen how her parents had tried to gut and eat them.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY OF THESE ZOMBIES" She screamed in frustration.

The duo blades where like her arms and to her will she slashed to bits all arms that got to close to her. Her nose wrinkled at the foul smell wafting of the zombies in the close area and tried to use her swords to prevent all these grotesque faces from getting to close. She feared that the knot of terror growing stronger for every breath would hinder her moments.

 _I don't think I will be able to protect Shona if this drags on, what should I do?_ Tenshi could feel her heart beating thousand miles an hour and her lungs couldn't get enough air no matter how much she gasped for breath from the prolonged fight. Tenshi sensed that Shona wasn't much better off since her movements became slower for each passing second.

To make matters worse were her hands increasingly wet with sweat and hoped her dual blades wouldn't slip in her grasp. Tenshi noticed that even if Shona did a great job of guarding her flank she got more and more cuts and brushes from the zombie's long fingers and nails.

 _The zombies should just go wither and die!_ Thenshi seethed with anger but then even if she tried to batter them to dust they were too many of them.

One thing with zombies is that they are often a lot stronger than average humans and had developed nails that was as sharp as claws. Tenshi knew she was bleeding all over her body from the countless cuts that had accumulated. But scratches where a lot better than letting even one head close to her.

Glanced around and over the zombie's heads she tried to find an escape route. Tenshi saw the deserted wasteland, but unfortunately didn't see anything that could help. Worse was the fact that even more zombies where dragged in by their fighting. One swiped at her legs and she jumped just in time to not be swept off her feet. In retaliation she cut the filthy Zombies head clean off and proceeded to chop off as many arms and heads as she could while defending herself and Shona.

"AHH, JUST GOO DIE, YOU FILTHY BASTARDS" she ranted and knew it was pointless to scream at the dead, she felt so hopeless.

She and Shona was backed up to an abandoned factory building and though she had her back shielded by the high walls it also prevented her escape. Zombies had almost all their senses shut off with only their hearing almost not functional. It was actually the only reason she and Shona survived on their own for the past 5 years. Even thought there are some free cities left Tenshi knew they weren't letting anyone in or out even if there are irrefutable evidence for one being healthy. Tenshi was close to one of those big cities and could see it´s walls far of in the distance.

In increasing rage and terror for the Zombies inching closer she shouted out to the distant city. "WHY WONT YOU HELP US; CANT YOU SEE WE ARE IN TROUBLE!"

"Tenshi it`s no use they can't hear us." Shona answered with a defeated sight. Tenshi gave Shona a concerned glance on the exhaustion she could hear and more worryingly from the distinct dead tone. Tenshi hated that tone Shona used, it was a sign she was close to giving in. She couldn't fault her, they had been fighting for a really long time, but if they stooped they were dead and both knew it. A quick look at her face which was blank and emotionless told Tenshi her sister saw the situation they were in as hopeless. Tenshi saw that the city couldn't help them but at least the guards could see their plight. Also screaming at thin air helped in preventing the terror coursing her body from consuming her.

Tenshi grit her teeth and her knuckles turned white form her grip on the duo blades. Tremors rushed up and down her spine and she felt both hot and cold. Her anger at the situation intensified but so did the sheer hopelessness and despair of ever getting out alive. _I will survive this somehow, with Shona._

Tenshi couldn't help losing hope since the zombies just increased in numbers and the fighting dragged on. Tenshi knew their only chance was for the city to blow horns and draw the zombies in to the high walls and let them scratch at that. But apparently the guards didn't see her as important to even try and save, though she is still a functional human. _I may not be worth shit, but at least they could do something to save Shona._ She glanced towards the walls and felt the resentment grow and scowled against the city.

"After All I have done to help them they are just going to leave me here for these creatures to rip us in pieces GAAAHHH KNUCKLEHEADS!" Tenshi and Shona had helped the city in the past with supplies and other necessities for trade to weapons she needed. Tenshi glared at the distant city over the heads of the big group of zombies surrounding them _If only stares could kill, I would kill every guard on that wall._

The solution didn't present itself no matter how much Tenshi racked her brain, not with all the zombies surrounding them on every side. To make matters worse they were corned with their back at a wall and couldn't escape backwards. Shona with her one handed sword still fought but it was glaringly obvious to both of them that they were nearing their limit.

"They are too many, what should I do!"

She felt panic rising and frantic, her head swirled in every direction possible. _oh god, there has to be a way out, anything, something, PLEASE._ She could feel tears threatening to fall down and she blinked her eyes to prevent it. Losing her sight would definitely not help them. Tenshi kept on fighting and swirled her swords at the many zombies that kept pressing in to both her and Shona. The heads ever so slowly gained ground and though they were faster than the zombies they were just to numerous and then….

Crack "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 _WHAT HAPPENED!_ Tenshi though in a split second and turned to her right on her sisters scream.

(…..)

Tenshi went silent, her eyes widened and her whole body became numb, and strangely she could hear herself screaming from a distance.

"NOOOOOOOOO SHONA."

Tenshi felt her mind go blank and couldn't comprehend what she saw.

 _This is a dream right, not now, not after these 5 years, just nooooo._

Tenshi had turned around and looked into her sister eyes which was filled with a quiet strength and such calmness she hadn't seen in her sister the past 5 years. What further drew her gaze was the zombie at Shonas shoulder and the nasty bite it had taken out of her. Tenshi felt her rage rearing up hotter than ever like a volcano had settled in her gut and only know decided to erupt. She didn't waste any moment and sliced the head clean off but it was already to late.

 _No Shona can't die, she must live there must be some way to save her._

Tenshi raked her brain for answers but couldn't find any. All the while her body worked on automatic and prevented the other zombies to get close. _This can't be true, it must be some twisted drug I have ingested to see things, Shona aren't bitten she is the best fighter in the world._

"SHONA HOW ARE YOU, CAN YOU WALK, I THINK I CAN FIND AN OPENING SOMWHERE IF YOU CAN JUST WALK!" Tenshi cried out, she refused to believe her sister would die, _I swear I will save her!_

"Tenshi….. chough….. you know that I can't run… don't you remember what we promised each other." Shona answered. Tenshi features became twisted in anguish on hearing Shonas calm words but also seeing the blood still seeping out from the open wound. Shona was obviously in pain but it wouldn't be obvious if Tenshi didn't stare at Shonas death-sentence in the face. Also while Shona tried to speak she almost choked on her own blood.

"Yea but I-I sob can`t sob please don't make me do it, anything but that" Tenshi couldn't help herself, the tears came freely down her cheeks and unable to form coherent sentences.

"Tenshi please, cough…you knew this was unavoidable, Chough, and you promised no matter what happened you would kill me if I got bitten " Shona put her pleading eyes on Tenshi and urged her to kill her.

Now she didn't care for the tears falling down her cheeks "Alright…we will see each other soon" Tenshi let her tears fall since her body was busy fending of the zombies. Then she used a bit of her fire magic she could only use in emergencies and incarnated the zombies in the vicinity so it created a small ring around Shona and herself. Then hefting one of her swords she turned to Shona. Tenshi looked into Shonas eyes and knew without words what Shona wanted to say. _"I love you, sister, I will wait for you in the afterlife."_

Tenshi trusted her sword and when she righted it again her blade was coated in blood. Tenshi looked up towards the heavens and fell to her knees. She could feel the black hole in her body and just wished to be far, far away. She had a tugging sensation in her gut, could feel her magic flare, she just didn't care, then gradually her vision went grayer and grayer until she was encased in blackness.

"Owh my body feels its been hit by a truck" Tenshi groaned from the pain erupting all over her body.

Her face had smacked into a floor of sorts and could feel her whole body aching. All these scratches didn't help matters either. She clutched her head that felt it was stuffed with cotton and needles where sticking at the insides of her skull.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to be drunk" She though morbidly. She was thankful of the numbness since she just felt she would soon die. It felt like a black hole had guttered her stomach but knew Shona had a better life then the world they had to live in. _Nothing can be worse then reality, so I hope she is better off wherever she is._ Tenshi could feel that some part of her had disintegrated and she could feel the gaping abyss threatening to swallow her whole. However she refused to go insane so she forced herself to push all her thoughts of her sister to the back of her mind to deal with it latter, when she could cope.

It took a few seconds for her head to clear up and was about to get up to her feet but then she noticed something strange.

"Huh why am I laying on a wood floor" Tenshi asked herself.

It was no mistake, she even let her hand run through the texture so it wasn't some kind of illusion. _Am I going mad after Shonas death._ She knew what the ground should look like, dead grass with ashes everywhere, this was definitely not right. Then she groggily opened her eyes and looked upwards,

 _Shit zombies,_

For a split second her heart stopped when she in her pain only saw zombies all around her. But when she blinked her vision cleared. _No they are humans._

Tenshi did a quick sweep of the area she had ended up in and saw all the faces containing different states of surprise and shook. She could also see she was in some kind of big meeting hall where the people had stooped in their talks or activities to stare at her. She could even see one black haired youth stopped in the motion of taking of his trousers. But he wasn't alone in his strange behaviour since a white cat stood upright on its two hindlegs besides a blue haired little girl.

 _Where the heck am I, I have never seen this kind of meeting hall before or the sort of people before. Is this some kind of underground group or….._

She became instantly suspicious since many encounters on big groups of people often ended badly. _Wait why is everything so clean….. and wait this is no ruin._ Tenshi had a growing suspicion on where she had ended up since the clean state of the hall and no barricades in sight to keep out the zombies.

Then it dawned on her and she could feel a stone sinking in her stomach and a knot of fear settled in. _Shit I need to get away from here._ In a few seconds she had sprinted out the big oak doors as fast as she could. She busted through the door and got a confirmation that she was indeed in a city that stretched out before her.

Tenshi took in the sights. "Holy shit, I'm in one pretty big city, FUCKING SHIT, this couldn't be worse"

Tenshi knew being in a city is nothing more than a deadwhish since people aren't very friendly towards outsiders. The most friendly they get is burning one on a stake. People in cities are terrified at infection. And there have been many stories about outsiders turning to zombies and spreading the disease. She looked back and saw that the building she had just exited was named Fairy tail.

"Huh who name a building after a fairy, that's just stupid." Tenshi laughed at the name and also hoped the people were still in a limbo of sorts and wouldn't start following her for quite some time.

Then disregarding the sight of the beautiful city, she jumped onto balconies and up on the roof of a two story building and started running over the low rooftops. Being on the run tended to make one fit very quickly so she had no trouble keeping the pace. She marvelled at the beauty of the buildings since they didn't have the normal state of disrepair and looked brand new. Also Tenshi had not seen a city that big before and she swirled her head in every directions to try and take the sight in. She was also very mindful of people following her and true enough after a while she could hear some of the people from the hall started to to give chase. She looked behind her and saw four people, one was a guy with pink spiky hair and a black vest with his chest bare.

What she found strange was the pink haired dud that used fire in his feet to propel himself forward "I didn't know it was possible to fly with fire, huh god to know"

One of them was black haired guy that had been in the process of stripping when Tenshi had arrived at the building. _I wonder if he has some stripping fetish._ She noticed the other red hired women running beside him and she was dressed with an armour plate and a short blue miniskirt. _Wow she looks intimidating._ But Tenshi though the one that looked the most dangerous was the one with black spiky hair and had many piercings over his face. At the time she looked he abruptly turned one of his arms into one big metal club.

"Whaaaa how is that even possible" Tenshi exclaimed and stumbled on her way over the rooftops in her surprise of seeing someone do such an impossible feat. _That is not one I want to mess around with, I better get the hell away from here, and four against one is not good odds._

"Well an upside is that guys like him are usually all muscles with no brain" she mused to herself and continued to running over the rooftops. Meanwhile she was looking out for a good hiding spot and also a way to shake the pursuers.

"HEY STOOP WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE, LETS TALK FOR A MINUTE" Tenshi heard the women shout out to her when Tenshi had noticed the group chasing her and when she heard the voice it only spurred her on faster. _yea right like there are no way you are just going to talk after I accidentally got into a city, everybody knows that if an outsider gets into a city they are executed_ She thought morbidly and willed her legs to run even faster.

The only way for her to be safe was to shake the pursuers. She jumped down into alleys and started weaving herself around and through houses. The sounds of her followers got fainter and fainter the faster she ran. Tenshi did a quick sweep of the surroundings and noticed the lush glimmer of all the buildings and also all the greenery that usually didn't get big or that green in the normal cities she had travelled around and heard stories from. But what made the city even stranger that was the fact that she hadn't even seen one stretch of the customary wall that kept the zombies at bay.

 _I saw a harbour and the ocean so maybe I'm at an island right in the middle of one of the big oceans._ Tenshi mused to herself. _it is possible, even if I didn't see any wall by the city borders it could have just moved out to encompass the whole island instead of just the city._ Tenshi felt confident in this theory since if the city was placed in the continent she would have known about it and would have a wall. Well it would just be impossible otherwise, no city could survive so long they had without a wall.

 _I still think they are out looking for me, what is the best hiding spot._ She had to stop and think about that. _Ah wait one place they probably won't go looking for me is at the hall I arrived in._ She reversed her course and thanked her good sense of directions and arrived at the building in short order. Tenshi got a better sense of the building and to her eyes it looked like a castle she had heard stories of when she was a child. Tenshi started to climb and when she arrived at the second floor she squatted at a wide windowpane and out of curiosity looked down to the meeting hall below.

The sight that greeted her made her jaw slacken "HOLY SHIIIT" she exclaimed and felt like she had just gotten a punch to the gut. Her eyes where wide as saucers as she took in the scene in the hall below. She could see many of the people milling around but what held her gaze was the scorched woods where she had arrived. But the dead zombie just outside the scorched wood was like a punch to her gut.

She could feel her memories of her last battle returning in vivid detail, the zombies and their sharp fingers. The image of her sister and the bite on her shoulder felt so vivid like she had just time travelled. But what made it worse was the people that stood in a ring around it. And to Tenshis horror one girl with blond hair actually knelt by it and stretched her arms towards it.

"GOD, HOLY SHIT, IDIOTS, ARE THEY FUCKING SUICIDAL" Tenshi swore and felt both to facepalm and smash the building.

She was more than horrified by their actions she was downright stupefied on how ignorant they were. _How, what, Fuck, don't they know what a zombie is, you never reach towards it, you always have to kill it before it can do more than twitch._

 _I need to stoop this._ She didn't wait to see what happened next since used her dual swords to smash the window. Then she jumped down to land with glass shards flying in every direction and landed in front of the blond haired girl that had her hand outstretched to the zombie. Everyone in the hall shied away from the sound and raining glass and used their hands to shield themselves. _I need to fucking kill it, oh god what if it infected someone._ Tenshi smashed her right hand down on the zombies head which resulted in sprouting blood everywhere and the kneeling girl got a handful in her face. _Ha she deserved it._

"Ewwww gross" the blondie screamed before she registered anything and started wiping blood of her face. _God how shallow can one get._ Tenshi wasn't in the mood for games since that girl had almost doomed the whole city. It was almost the last straw when the girl instead of thanking her just cared for her clothes and said "god now my clothes are ruined" she apparently didn't notice Tenshi standing right in front of her since she was busy wiping of blood.

 _God she must be the most idiotic person on the whole globe._ Tenshi used her left hand and created a small fireball which she promptly threw at the zombie that got incarnated within seconds. Tenshi saw that the people hadn't really processed the events and stood shook still. Tenshi took in all the forms and she found it sort of amusing that many had their jaws open in shook.

Without wasting any moment Tenshi griped the girls collar and with her right arm and forced the blondie to her feet and pushed her up a pillar. She brought out one of her beloved swords and pressed it to the blond girl's throat. _Gah, Now she notices._ The girls eyes where filled with fear and flickered her eyes to Tenshis face and the blade at her throat.

"Apparently you have a death wish, I can gladly abide but you NEVER EVER ENDANGER THE CITY LIKE THAT!" Tenshi yelled at the unbelievable stupid girl.

Tenshi didn't like how the girls features suddenly turned from confusion into fear and horror, her face contorted into a grimace and she went deadly still. Tenshi didn't like her own actions one bit but knew it was necessary because of the brainless sort of stupidity they had been doing. The guilt she felt but also felt anger and resentment growing at the idiocy the girl had just displayed.

"Hey Hey what the hell are you talking about, I would never hurt the city" she said in a rush "J-Just Put that sword away" she whimpered after she sad it and shrank inwards and pressed herself against the pillar in an effort to get away.

Tenshi saw she had the girls and everyone else's attention and many gazes had turned hostile even subtly reaching their weapons.

"Yea that is such a good idea" the sarcasm dripped from her mouth. "point your weapons somewhere else, or else I will gut this girl throat out" She casually pressed her sword against the girls throat a bit harder to get the point across.

That made them listen and many released their hold of their weapons even if their hands still twitched from time to time. Tenshi could also see that many of them didn't have any weapons to speak of. But some of them did flex their fingers like the big blond guy with a cape. Tenshi again noticed the girl with blu hair and the white cat but the cat was in the girls arms. They looked to be torn between terror and nervousness which made their faces twist in funny ways.

 _Good at least they know it's serious but why didn't they at least smash the zombies head in before they approached it_ Tenshi though while sweeping her eyes over the crowd. She scanned for threats and felt satisfied when everybody had done as she said. She was also glad that none of them had tried to escape or attack her since it would have made the situation complication.

"Alright I don't give a shit about any of you and I have only one question, DID ANY OF YOU TOUCH THAT THING!" Tenshi yelled at both the girl and all the people in the room. She pointed the other sword and swept it in an arc pointing at everybody and with her silent glare demanded an answer.

(…..)

Her question was meet with silent stares. They were obviously wary of her and the threat she posed to one of their friends. She wasn't stupid and knew they were all planning stuff from the glances they shot at each other. _I hope they aren't trying anything funny._ To dissuade anyone to attack her she pressed her sword a bit harder so she drew blood. The girls eyes widened comically and she went stiff like a board. It was evident to Tenshi that the girl was close to going into shook or at least passing out.

Tenshi scoffed at this _ha such weakling, no wonder she let me past her guard._

"If you don`t answer me truthfully, God help me I will fucking chop of her head" Tenshi said to the crowd and her eyes held only the truth and the steely resolve of someone who follows through on a threat.

One blue haired girl with glasses that stood at the bar in the meeting room decided to make her voice heard.

"NO DON'T HURT LYCY and nobody have touched that thing you burned down I SWEAR" the girl exclaimed and waved her hands in front of her body in a placating manner.

Tenshi took a good look on her eyes to try to figure out the truth. _It doesn't look like she is lying but better safe then sorry._ With that Tenshi let the blondie go and before anyone could blink she had closed in the distance and now stood with a sword pressed up against the blue haired girl´s throat. Tenshi could hear how the people in the room gave a collective breath and turned to the new scene. The girl froze when she had and sword to her neck the moment after she had finished speaking.

"ok next question, did that thing touch any of you and did it bite someone here" Tenshi asked in a low tone promising pain and suffering to an answer she was dissatisfied with.

(….)

"ANSWER ME DAMIT, DO YOU WANNA DIE" Tenshi snarled at the girl who didn't dare move an inch for fear. Her anger was at the breaking point and she would start breking things if the people wouldn't give her any answers.

"NO NO it didn't touch or bite anyone it was DEAD AND UNMOVING THE WHOLE TIME!" The long haired girl with the cat answered. Tenshi glanced at her and gave her and the cat a considerate look, thinking things over in her head.

"How do I know that I can trust you" Tenshi asked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"WELL IT WAS DEAD, IT COULDN'T HAVE MOVED" The girl looked to be almost in tears but more then that looked furious.

"You guys are dumb, aren't you" Tenshi felt like facepalming but couldn't with two swords in her hands, and satisfied with a mental one instead.

"YOU SAW IT, it was an unrecognisable corpse even before you burned it, and I 'm telling you it was unmoving the whole time it was here" The girl waved her hands in an effort to getting her point across to Tenshi, also her whole face just screamed of frustration and furiousness.

"Are you really sure it did not twitch even a little" Tenshi had to be absolutely sure the zombie hadn't made any movement at all since she knew how devious they could be, one moment they were very dead and the next they had lunged and bit out your throat.

"YEEEES WE ARE SURE, so please don't hurt Levy" that girl lowered her head in what Tenshi though to be a bow.

With that her face softened, but she had to bring the point home to the ignorant people "You see that wasn't so bad, but I warn all of you if anyone tries to touch one of these things you are all dead within seconds, and the city with you all" Tenshi said calmly with a tone full of conviction.

All people in the hall stilled and stared at Tenshi when they heard those ominous words. Some of them shuddered and she hoped they would be more careful from the zombies in the future. Tenshi looked around once more then she drew her sword back from the girl's throat then she hoped through a side window. Then bofore anyone could stop her she had already sprinted over the rooftops and disappeared.

(…..)

"What just happened" Wendy suddenly asked "Who the hell is she and how dare she do that to Levy and Lucy" Wendy said while feeling like a trombone was about to burst from her. Wendy saw how Lucy and levy sat in a sofa and trembled. Almost all of the guild members where there of course in a lose ring around lucy and Levy tried to comfort the girls and get information about the strange girl that just showed up out of nowhere.

"I am also curious on how easy it was for her to put a sword to two our guildmates necks" Laxu asked and looked intimidating with his arms crossed.

"I don't know, what I'm wondering about is why nobody attacked her, we are the best mages around, we proved it at the grand magic games" Markov that had come in half an hour after she had disappeared asked. Makarow looked around and expected his question to be answered but any time he laid his eyes on any one of them they looked away in shame. Wendy felt bad for the guildmates, it wasn't their fault that a crazy girl suddenly had a sword to the necks of Lucy and Lewy.

"Master what should we have done, you weren't here so you didn't see how that girl acted towards us, the moment she arrived she had a sword to ether Lucy or Levys throat." Wendy answered sadly "we couldn't attack or else she would have killed Lucy or Levy and she was dead serious with her threats."

At that all of the people stood around them in a circle went quet and even Makarov that stood infront of the two girls looked thoughtful. Lucy and Levy still looked shooked and Lucy even had started to tremble under the blanket Lissana had drabbed over her shoulder. Lissana sat between Lucy and Levy and tried to be moral support since both of them looked pretty shaken up.

"BAAAM"

On the sound every guildmember stiffened and reached for their weapons. Wendy could feel her power level rising and was a blink away from creating a tornado, she could see how wind started to swirl around her in circles. Almost in a collective gasp did everybody turn around and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gaajel.

"hehe WE ARE BACK" Natsu hollored out to the hall in his usual boisterous way. As usual he seemed to have no care in the world.

(….)

Nobody answered him, since everyone was in a state of chock of seeing their nakama and not the crazy girl returning. Wendy was relieved to see Natsu again but it did take a while for her racing heart to calm down. Many of the guild tried to shuffle in front of both Lucy and Levy who sat at the cough. The guildmates in front of Lucy and Levy suddenly got very interested in al maner of things, some twideled his tumbs while another started to hum a tune. Wendy felt she could facepalm with how badly her guildmates tried to hide Lucy and Levy from Natsu and Gaajel. Not to mention she could already se Erza starting to frown at the guildmates strange behaviour.

Natsus smile immediately died down and he looked around at the guildmates and their strange behaviour. "Hey Guys what´s up, something wrong" At the question every head in the hall ether turned away or down on the floor. Natsu still had his confused expression on and his head swirled around on all of the assembled people. But then his eyes zeroed in on Lucys shivering form behind the mass of people.

"WATH HAPPENED TO LUCY" Natsu screamed at the hall. Wendy felt the windrush when he used his magic to propel himself forward to Lucys side. Wendy also saw that Natsu had wasted no time in bowling through the mass of people and she could see many of her guildmates been knocked away from his passing. Wendy flickered her eyes to Gaajel and saw how his face turned beat red with anger and in in bit more violent manner then Natsu he rushed to Levys side. Wendy would have though it was a very sweet scene to see how Natsu and Gaajel doted on Lucy and Levy if they hadn't just been through a life and death situations. She could see how both Levy and Lucy hugged Natsu and Gaajel and though they made a good pair.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED" Gaajel roared to the guild after while. Wendy decided to answer in her guildmates stead

"it was that girl that materialised in our guild with that strange corpse" Wendy said while wringing her hands.

"So you mean to tell me, that girl have hurt Lucy" Natsu asked whit a deathly low tone. Wendy felt chills racing up and down her back when she witnessed how Natsu turned deadly serious. She had only seen Natsu became like that very rarely and it was only in situations where his friends where in danger. Erza and Gray had stood with them while Wendy explained and when she saw their faces they both looked like they would break stuff any moment.

Erzas features calmed down from the scary devilish appearance "So what should we do now" she asked to the whole guild. Consequences

"WE GO AFTER HER OFCOURSE" Gaajel sprung up on his feet "WE WON'T LET ANYONE ATTACK OUR FRIENDS WITHOUT SOME SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES. Gaajel quieted and looked around the guild, everybody where nodding their heads and many started cheering at his proposal. The guild members got even louder by the moment and to Wendy it looked like the whole guild was suddenly out for blood.

"Makarov you are our guild leader what do you think" Erza, always the voice of reason piqued up and turned to the guildmaster. Makarov where sitting at the bar counter and stroking his beard, he looked to be deep in thought. After a few minutes Makarov looked up and around to the assembled people.

"Alright four of you will hunt her down an….." Makarov started to say before a big sheer drowned his words

"QUIET" Makarov shouted and the noise immediately died down "you will hunt her down but don't kill her, you must capture her alive so we can interrogate her and get the bottom to the truth behind her actions. " Makarov stated and finalised the statement with his cane on the floor.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO KICK SOME BUTS" Natsu screamed and jumped on top of a table "GAAJEL, ERZA, GREY LETS GO" Natsu declared and there was no debate so in short order everybody got ready and headed out the door.

"HAH….HAH…..HAH I think I'm safe here" Tenshi panted for breath and tried to calm her raging hearth. She leaned against a building, she had been careful to hide herself I an alleyway to avoid the gazes of the public out in the streets shopping. She was vary ofcourse from being discovered and wanted to be as far away from prying eyes as possible. _Huh that could have gone better off, I may have overdid it a little with threatening the girls to that extent. But it was necessary for them to realise the gravity of the situation._ Tenshi sighted and just sat down to rest for a while. She studied her hands and noticed how they where full with wrinkles and scars. _I wonder how Shona is doing , I hope she has it better wherever she is._ God she was just so tired, the exhaustion had always been there but know when she had run out of adrenalin she felt it in full force. She drew her knees up against her stomach and just sat there with her head in her arms for a few moments. She didn't really want to start thinking since her thoughs just replayed the last moment between herself and her sister. _I hope she has it better now, God Dam it why did it have to be this way_. She tried to puch away these dark thoughts but they crept up on her unbidden and the only thing she could see was the face of her sister saying goodbye with blood gushing out of her mouth. _I wonder if there was something that could have been done for her, Was it enough or maybe I could have been bitten in her stead._ She knew where her thoughts led her but she couldn't seem to care, her sister was dead and it was just so dam unfair. Tenshi did think that maybe it was best if she also had died with her because then she didn't need to deal with that awful guilt wracking her body every moment. She knew that the image of her dying sister would always be with her but still in that moment it hurt.

"Alright I can't just sit around moping all day I have stuff I need to do." Tenshi frowned and went to the mouth of the alleyway to look out.

"Shit so many people" Tenshi still marvelled at how many people existed in the town, she had seen the amount of crowd when she jumped over the roofs but it still amazed her with how big and lively the towns where. Usually she pictured towns to be a bit greyer, quieter and with less people in it. The normal problems all cities usually had was the amount of food shortages. Because of the zombies roaming the world it was to dangerous for people to venture outside to hunt or gather food which meant that cities had to grow their own food which took up lot of spaces. And also have a area for animals.

"This city is not normal, how could it be so bright" Tenshi mused and looked up and down the street. Everywhere she looked she saw only people with lots of stalls selling different kinds of wares. Also the sound was really loud with it apparently being a busy shopping street. She looked upwards and was dismayed to not see the familiar walls that always adorn every city.

"Where the heck is it, I haven't even seen one small stretch" Tenshi squinted harder in the sun and tried to figure out if it was an illusion or some other trick to explain why the walls weren't there. It was peculiar, how could the walls not be visible. The walls needed to be higher than the city to prevent any chances of infection. She had encountered cities that had fallen when one zombies had breached the defences, and it wasn't pretty. Also looking at the faces of the humans going around they didn't look to be wary of her or anything that moved, no everyone looked to be at ease and sporting different kinds of emotions. Some seemed angry, others happy or annoyed etc. It was strange to see all the different emotions playing on the features of the people in the crowd since she was so used to only see fear or weariness on the faces of her previous friends or on her sister. She figured even her one face was set into permanent wariness.

"Well I need to figure out where the ending of this city is so I can have an idea where on the continent this is" She squinted upwards into the blue blue sky. _Maybe we are in some kind of dome where the sky and the horizon is an illusion She_ though and used her hands to rub her head in contemplation. She decided she had had enough of just standing around in the alleyway and decided to explore the city more in depth then she could on the rooftops. She ventured out into the crowds, she tried to take in every detail on everyone on things. She saw the stands and figured she might as well get some nice food in her stomach. She knew she didn't have any of the local currencies so she improvised. She strutted up to a seller of pies and started to look at the wares like she was an examiner of some kind, then when she had the guys attention at the wares she was looking at she sneaked one of the pies into her coat pocket, and then just because she could she sneaked a few more in. after a few minutes of making the shopkeeper sweat from her examination she shook her head and acted disappointed and then walked away. _Hehe people are so easy to fool._ When she was out of the shopkeeper's sight she devoured the pies and then licked her lips in satisfaction. _Mmm the best pies I have ever eaten, man cities have some mean food, I am so jealous._ She used the same tricks on couple more shopkeepers until her stomach was satisfied. She had never tasted such delicious foods since in the wasteland she had to survive on hunting for the few animals that managed to survive the zombies or eat plants that tasted like ash and scouring ruins for scraps of food she could eat. She had always known she was underfeed and dangerously thin with how many times she had been starving in the past. That's why it was also such a shook to see so many healty and even fat people walking around.

 _Wow that guy even needs a vehicle instead of walking_ She stooped briefly and just stared on a middle aged man that was so fat he used a small vehicle. The smells where mixed with so many spices and foods that her head started to spin. Also the noises from so many throats where almost enough to give her a headache since she was used to the quiet of the wastelands where the only things you could hear where the scuffling and noises of the dead. In many ways the hustle and bustle of the city felt like a illusion or a dream of sorts. But finally after a while she came to what she believed to be the end of the city where she could see a vast area of a forest starting from where the houses ended. _Wow this is definitely an illusion, I have never seen a forest this bright, it's just unnatural._ the forest where vibrant with life, which she knew was a fake since the reality wasn't so nice and it was cruel for the people in charge to force the people in the city to live a lie. Still the size of the dome was impressive with how many trees had to be real inside of it. _There must at leas be a kilomoter of real wood inside of here, the trees must have some special uses even if I can't see it._ She mused to herself. _Also it is strange but I can't even see where the woods are ending and the dome starting, usually there are some kind of interruption, but I can't see one, Strange._ She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see further then what she could. But apparently the people of the dome knew what they were doing and the only way to know of the existence of the dome is going there and touching it to verify that it exist.

She wandered around for a while and then she started to realise how tired she was so she sat down by a tree and decided to take a quick nap. But that didn't last long since she woke from some noises in the bushes near her. She became instantly alert since turmoil in the wilds usually led to bad things. She looked up and saw the setting sun and knew she had been sleeping for most of the day since she arrived close to noon. She used her senses to try and find any more information on who or what was close to her. She didn't need to wait long since very soon she heard thuds from people walking close to her. the people didn't try to be very quiet so it was very easy to Tenshi to distinguish where in the woods they where and how many.

"Gray have you seen anything," One irritated voice asked another.

"For the hundredth time, NO not yet, please stop asking me Natsu" The one names Gray answered him. She couldn't see their faces or bodies but they both sounded tired and annoyed. And also why they where trudging through the dense forest without any roads in sight where above her. She had chosen the place in order to hide and be alone and she doubted they had the same intentions.

"Shesh no need to be all mad about it, I was just asking" the one named Natsu answered and after that they went quiet for a short while then Natsu piqued up again "how do you think Erza and Gajeel are doing with their search"

"I don't know yet, we haven't heard from them in one hour, if they found her they would have contacted us, Remember" Gray answered in an exasperated tone.

That made Tenshi curious, she wondered who this "she" person they where talking about. They where obviously searching for somebody. Maybe a child is lost in the woods and they are trying to find her. Or maybe it is an animal like a dog or a cat that got spooked by something and they are trying to capture it again.

"Well I hope we will find her first, I won't forgive what she did to Lucy and the guild" Natsu while trudging ever closer to her hiding place suddenly shouted in anger "She Is Going Down."

 _What what, if they are looking for a person why do it sound like they want to beat her to pulb._

"Yea I can never excuse actions like that, She must be crazy to threaten to people just because they almost touched a corpse" Gray said and by his tone she knew he was furious.

By his words it felt like she had been doused in a bucket of cold water and just sat rooted to the spot. _I can't believe it they are looking for me, oh shit they must be the people from the big hall._ The chock from their words made her limbs sluggish and locked. By this moment they were pretty close and it was a difficult task to get up because of her sti

ff limbs from sleep. She got up eventually and tried to sneak away quietly so they couldn't hear her, she could even see their shapes and clothes among the trees.

CRACK

 _Oh shit_ she had stepped on a twig and by the sound they turned and spotted her by the trees.

"I SEE HER, LETS GO" she recognised him as the Pink hared fellow that had chased her before.

She immediately started running but before she could get very fast there was ice spikes protruding from the ground in front of her, they where sharp and jagged so she decided to steer right at the last second. _Woa what the fuck, where did he come from._ the one named Natsu had unexpectedly appeared in front of her, with hands encased in fire he aimed a left hock at her, _shit fire,_ She ducked under his swings and tried to kick him in the stomach, she succeeded in pushing him a few feet backwards with his feet digging into ground.

She didn't stay to press her advantage and continued running since she still had the one named Gray to worry about. The moment she veered around a tree she could hear the small thuds from his ice shards and shuddered at the close call. She could tell that Natsu was used to melee fighting with some long distance fireballs thrown in for good measure. He constantly got in front of her and threw punches aimed for her stomach or face.

 _This is bad, if I don't escape soon they would have me surrounded and I don't even want to think of what would happen if they succeed._ Tenshi though tersely and jumped over a fallen log, she felt the find caress her cheeks and blood pumping in her veins. She had to dodge an ice boll that came flying at her from the side. She veered in the other side and no matter what she tried, jumping behind boulders, sliding through dense bushes or even hoping up in the treetops the other two were hot on her tail.

"HEY ERZA, GAJEEL, WE FOUND HER, COME HERE" Gray suddenly shouted.

 _Holy shit they have backup,._ Her eyes tried to find where the others would appear. It seemed the others were still a bit far away and she hoped she managed to shake her pursuers before the backup managed to get there. Her eyes swept the woods and tried to find a good hiding spot. It become much harder by the fact that they tried to pin her down each time. She brought her swords to play and managed to nick Natsu when he tired for a kick in her gut. She had to doge and weave around his blows and kicks and she couldn't really lay a blow herself. He came at her like a whirlwind and it wasn't until she used both her swords to push his legs away that she had space to start running in the other direction. _Fuck, why is he here again,_ She encountered Gray but she feinted and jumped sideways on the big ice cannon that he had built. Luckily he hadn't any time setting it off and she was quick to launch herself away into the woods once more.

It was trouble fighting both of them at once since Gray and Natsu were in perfect sync when it came to fighting her, which put her in a bad situation. Every time she succeeded in evading one of them the other was soon there to drive her back. So the only thing she could do was run away and hope they would tire from the fight. She frantically tried to find a good hiding spot and finally found a shallow dip in the ground under a fallen tree. She slid into it and had to take deep breaths to calm her ragging heart.

"HA GOT YOU" She felt herself being dragged out from the bushes with the leaves hitting her painfully and a strong hand gripping her collar. She still had the presence of mind to keep hold of her dual blades and used one of them and slashed blindly at the person holding her since her vision was obstructed by leaves and dirt. But before her swords could hit she felt them being deflected by a sword her captor is holding. She blinked her eyes and the leaves fell away and she finally saw who was holding her. _A devil?_ she was strangely reminded by a picture of a devil she had once seen before in an old house that had been in ruin. But it didn't really fit since a devil is supposed to be a man and this was clearly a women with red hair and a metal breastplate. She started sweating by seeing her face. _Her face is scary_ , it strongly reminded her of a devil and Tenshi felt that the glare she where on the receiving end, resembled an erupting volcano, powerful, suffocating and deathly.

"GOOD YOU FOUND THAT LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP" She turned her head and saw the guy with piercings that had also been chasing her trough the town earlier the day. She couldn't remember the time she had seen such a angry and scary face. Tenshi wanted to puke by the waves of hostility he directed against her and his face was contorted by fury.

"Can I please punch her now" the piercing faced guy said to the redhaired woman.

He stalked against her hanging helplessly in the devils woman's grip. And to Tenshis horror he transformed his hand into metal. _where the fucking twisted place have I ended up in where the people can just defies natural laws with creating ice cannons, metal and fire like it is no different than breathing._ She knew her odds where bad especially to people that had to be some kind of experiments, because how else could they have powers that are beyond what is humanly possible. Especially the women holding her had an iron grip. She used her left hand and tried to cut away one of the hands holding her and also simultaneously kicked her in the stomach with both of her feet.

The only thing her effort got her was a bored look that still held hints of the erupting volcano and Gajeel punching her arms hard with his metal clubs so her swords clattered down beyond reach.

"Now, now, I don't want to see anything of that alright" The redhaired women said and shaked her a up to the sides.

Both Natsu and Gray arrived at that point and hanged back what Tenshi thought to be fear in their faces, it couldn't be of herself so she figured that the red haired women also scared her allies.

"I'm not afraid of you, do your worst" Tenshi said bravely and if she couldn`t escape she would sure as hell give them a hell of a fight. _Maybe if I time it right I can punch her in the face and kick her in the stomach at the same time._ Glancing around, she could see Natsu and Gray whispering to each other in low tones and she was unable to distinguish what they said. She noticed how the guy with the metal club just stood diagonally to her right and by his jerky moments she could tell he was itching for a fight. The woman had by this point created a blank face that just stared at her impassivity with her eyes containing the fire deep within.

"We are not going to do anything to you yet, it deepens on you" The redhaired women answered.

"What do you mean" Tenshi spoke, she had some difficulties talking since she was dangling in the woman's grip a few feet of the ground. _I have heard enough stories to know what would happen to an outsider to infiltrate an city, I'm not stupid, and no matter what sort of flower talk you give me, that won't change._ She thought to herself and stared stubbornly to a spot far of in the distance.

"Nothing much, but one thing is certain, you have threaten and hurt one of ours and that's why we will take you back to the guild and let the master decide what to do with you" The raidhaired women said and looked at her strangely corresponding to something she couldn't figure out.

Tenshi just glared and even though she was at a disadvantage she faster then ever before swung her arm to connect with the redhaireds face. Still even with the speed and force she out into the blow the woman blocked the punch easily with the other arm not holding into her collar. Not being dissuaded she used both her feet that was still dangling to kick her in the stomach to use the force and launch herself away. The only thing that happened was that she succeeded in planting both her feet in the woman's breastplate but even with all her power couldn't move and inch. The only move the woman had made was holding onto her collar and preventing the punch in her face. The feet on her stomach didn't even seem to face her at all.

"Well can't I at least punch her in the face for what she did to Levy" The piercing faced guy said to the redhaired. Natsu seemed to be very interested in this and although he didn't say it she could tell that he had some sort of grudge against her.

"No we will take her back now" The woman answered and turned to glare at the boys behind her. "did someone bring a sleeping pill" the woman suddenly asked an held out a hand to the boys expectantly.

"WHAT I'M NOT TAKING A PILL; YOU CAN'T FORCE ME" Tenshi screamed out in defiance and directed the best glare she could give to the woman.

"Oh just shut up will ya" the woman answered and with her left hand looked through the bag she had with her. "AHA HERE IT IS, now take it" with that said the woman shoved her hand against Tanshis mouth and forced her to swallow.

Tenshis sight immediately started to get blurry. "WHaa you can't do thi…." She couldn't finish her sentence and before she knew it she was enveloped by a blanket of darkness.

"Ouch my head" Tenshi woke feeling as if someone had played football with her head. Her whole body were aching and when she tried to sit up, many of her sore muscles screamed in protest to the abuse. She clutched her head in a vain attempt to try to diminish the pain. She felt groggy and dizzy and she looked around for some water she could use to soothe her flaring thirst. "Where am I"

The first thing she noticed was the bed so warm and fuzzy unlike anything she had ever slept on before. She tested the springiness and softness with her hands. Next she looked around in the room she had ended up in. _weird how much this room and building is made out of wood, these guys must be seriously wealthy to afford this._

She had seen it before in the city, yet it still amazed her how luxurious everything looked. _I can't believe how soft this bed is, it's unreal._ She couldn't just have woken up in this kind of place without a reason. It was to clean and luxurious to be anything but weird. She tried to search for a memory on how she ended up in a room like this one.

"SHIT those assholes brought me here, that pill must have been some kind of sleeping pill" She became instantly suspicious of the simple room that only contained a bed, chair, washsink and a wardrobe. She rose to her feet and saw some clothes on the chair, she went to it and contemplated on which course of action she should take. Eventually she reasoned that it was better to be dressed in borrowed clothes then greeting whoever brought her there in her sleeping wear. It was just a simple red T-shirt with some black pants and boots. She wished she had her backpack with her belongings and her comforting dual blades. She felt naked and exposed without her blades pressing against her back. She had never gone one second in the wilds without her weapons and suddenly being deprived of them felt intrusive. _Those folks better return them soon or they would have hell to pay_ She promised and clenched her fists in anger. It felt nowadays that she was always angry but ever since her sister left a void in her heart she just felt like screaming profanities at the world.

When she was dressed she went to the window to look out. The city that unfolded before her looked very majestic and beautiful. It was a sight she had seen before when she had escaped over the rooftops. And yet the sight hadn't diminished quite the opposite. The city only looked more beautiful with the bright and yellow sun in the sky. _the sky is too bright, such a blue colour can't exist._ She got once again reminded of her theory that this city was actually in a really big artificial dome. She had no conformation of this ofcourse it just felt like it could be the only explanation for all the weirdness she had encountered. It would also explain why no one seemed to know about the zombies. _Maybe this is some kind of experiment that started even before the zombie apocalypse erupted._ She hummed and squinted to try and see some sort of crack or other small detail that would reveal the dome to her senses. _Well it certainly is a really convincing illusion_.

She abandoned her examination of the city and went to the door and tried the doorknob. _Locked go figures, they don't want me escaping._ She had no luck with the door and instead went back to the window and tried to open it. But the window turned out to also have a lock.

"Just great" Tenshi sighted in resignation and went back to her bed and sat down on it. It would be just her luck that her stomach decided to speak up. _Oh great now I'm famished._ Well to be fair she hadn't eaten anything for a few days. She was used to it thought, starving was something you had to get used to in a world infested with zombies. _At least the dome had done a pretty good job of keeping the zombies at bay. But it seems the people don't even know anything about the outside world._

She rested her head in her hands and started thinking. _Well there at least must be someone in charge and I bet he would love to kill me for somehow getting inside this strange city._ At that she snorted, it was just so obvious what would happen _Everyone knows it's a death sentence if a potential virus bearer is allowed to live._ She though and looked aroun the room again. She knew escape was no option since even if she managed to breakout from the locked room she had no chance of getting outside of the dome. If people had not even a slightest clue about zombies she could bet all her belongings that there existed a military organisation which controlled questions and travel to the outside world. And also if she couldn't even see one fault or crack in the illusion the money involved and seemingly impossibly technology must be enormous.

Sight _I wish everything could be simpler, and that Shona is with me._ It hurt thinking of Shona but they had promised eachother that if anything would happen to one of them they would not wallow in sorrow or self pity. Still thinking of Shona and all the times they had been together and survived Tenshi couldn't help but dropping a few tears. Shona didn't deserve to die and she wished it could have gone differently. For what felt like hours she lost herself in memories of the times they had survived together in the wilderness against the zombies. It was so unfair how the virus which mas human made had totally destroyed both of their worlds and in the end taken Shonas life. _Fuck I hate this place, why couldn't they have saved more people if they had this sort of technology, fucking stuck up arrogant rich twats,_

She couldn't just sit around doing nothing so she decided to get up and started her habitual morning exercises. It felt good stretching out and just relieving her sore muscles of the knots and stresses built up. When she was almost done and had started on her push ups the door started to open. She looked up form her position on the floor and saw there was an old guy standing In the door opening. It was funny to Tenshi how small he looked and his clothes and hat where just weird. _Must be some sort of city fashion._

She wouldn't those people see her vulnerable so she continued with her stretches for a few minutes more before she stood up and stretched her arms high while striding to the chair and sat down, she wouldn't let him have the satisfactory of getting the only chair in the room. She crossed her legs and tried to settle into a dignified pose and bored like this situation didn't face her at all. She did feel some nervousness by the unnerving stare of the old man. She settled down and waited for him to say anything. She hoped she had some time to prepare before the decision was made, preferably time she could escape on. After a while with the silence stretching out she started to fiddle a bit in her seat and squirm under his gaze. _Just stoop_ she wished he would end his silence since she would be damned if she was the one to break it first. She sent a glare is way in an effort to show intimidation and sat straighter in her seat. She couldn't afford to look weak in front of the old geezer and tried to suppress her body natural responses against sitting still for such a long time. The geezers face hadn't changed from the moment he had walked in, blank with a curious look and air about him. And even with her glare his face never gave away any emotion.

Finally he opened his mouth to speak "Come with me" with that said she turned on his heels and strode away from the door away into the hall and looked back at her and beaconed with one of his hands. Tenshi was gobsmacked, she couldn't believe that was the only thing he said to her and then he just walked away from the door expecting her to follow. Her brows knitted together in confusion and tried to figure out why he would act like that. Also she could see no guards in front of the door and to all her senses it seemed the door was open and unguarded, the perfect chance for escape which made her instantly suspicious _this must be a trap of some sort._ She knew that taking down an old geezer would be an easy task which led her to the conclusion that guards and other over the top powerful people were hiding behind the doors in the hallway and just waited to punch on her if she tried to attack or bolt. She scanned the hallway warily and proceeded to walk out, she tried to look for openings but didn't see any windows she could use and knew that if she opened one of the many doors in the wooden hallway she would just be greeted by attacking super people.

She had no idea how the people were made to be so unnatural strong and how they used all the scary tricks she hadn't seen before.

After walking behind the old man they arrived at one bid double door. She wondered if someone would arrive to open the big doors for him but to her astonishment he opened them himself. He strode into the room and turned around to and beaconed her inside. She steeped warily inside since there was a big crowd watching her. She immediately spotted the four people that that captured her and the red haired women in the front. She glanced at her nervously and hoped she would stay far away from her, she didn't want a repeat of the situation in the fake forest. She saw that the old man had situated himself in a couch and winked at her to sit. She stalled by the threshold since the thick tension in the air made her very uncomfortable to venture into a room where every person clearly held hostile intentions against her

"Why am I here" she decided on asking a question that had been burning at the back of her mind, the geezers actions were just to strange.

"We just want to talk and know your reasons behind your actions" The small man said and sat down. Many people in the room shot her glares and nervous looks like they were indecisive about what to do.

When she scanned the room she managed to see two girls being at the back of the crowd, she felt guilt well up on the way the cringe at her gaze, she knew that threatening and almost killing them was a bad idea but she didn't regret her decision to the people in the room a lesson. _This time they would be more careful when seeing a dead zombie._

Looking at the geezers hands waiving her forward didn't really reassure her since it felt like she was steeping into an angry swarm nest. Also the atmosphere in the room was like a judge court. _Wait is this was this is, they are going to decide what to do with me._ She stilled at the possibility and though it over. The geezer obviously was the leader with the way everybody looked to him for answers and also it was a certain air of authority about him that was hard to misplace.

At the realisation about what this meeting would cover her eyes widened and the blood rushed from her face. She started to feel dizzy but fought it with tooth and nail, she was strong god dam it, she would not show weakness. However the conclusion she had arrived in settled in her gut as a heavy stone that weighted her down and she just wanted to sit down from the sheer exhaustion that overcame her. _I didn't think it would be this fast, it has only gone one day, will they execute me right after or have some formal waiting days._ She was convinced, it was just her luck to have ended up in a city that had ridiculous level of security with the dome and the altered super humans. _I wonder if someone here is the leader for the military. It seems the old geezer is a mayor or something I would at least bet on the fact that he holds much power in this city._

"Is this a trial" She asked and was glad when her voice remained emotionless and didn't quiver. She would at least never give them the satisfactory of hearing her beg and plead for her life or even show fear. She would be strong until she dies. If it was a trial, it was only a formality since she was an outsider and what she had just did was the worst crime of all. Bringing and infected zombie into a city of ignorant peasants. She crossed her arms and waited passively at the threshold for his answer, she stared right in his eyes and searched for the truth even if his mouth would lie.

"Well yes of a sort, we haven't reported what you did to the police yet and what you answer here would greatly affect our decision." The old man said seriously and lit a pipe he had taken up from his pocket. He lit it and took some long deep puffs and then smiled contently almost as if he ignored the tensed atmosphere. The people seemed to have an predetermined

"HA I highly doubt that" Thenshi said and smirked, why bother plying for sympathy to the other people in the room that had no idea of the real state of affairs in the world outside. Still smirking she strode towards the couch and plopped down and crossed her legs and casually rested her hands at the back of her head in a show of defiance. She was glad to see that everybody still looked angry and nervous but now held an air of uncertainty about them. She cheered inside when her actions seemed to confuse them a great deal _ha take that, I won't let you take away my spirit._ She though contently and settled down even deeper in the couch.

When the group only seemed to get more agitated and some even were about to speak, the only thing the old man did was take a long draft from his pipe and release smoke. Then he spoke.

"We will start of with a simple question" at that he paused and looked at her straight in the eye. "What is your name" he said seriously.

At that she raised her eyebrow. _My name._ she though disbelievingly _why is that so important. Oh well might at well humour them, it won't matter anyway._

"My name is Tenhsi" she said uncaringly.

"Okay, Tenshi was it" he said and looked at her quizzically, she just nodded her head. "Well that is good to know" She just continued staring at him, wondered when he would get to the point already. Suddenly his face contorted into a frown and he looked down on his pipe. She could hear how the others started to murmurer amongst themselves. _This is weird, it usually don't take that long to deliver a sentence, or initiating a interrogation._

"where are you from" he asked and twirled his pipe around in his hands. She could tell that he was stalling for something, though she couldn't figure out why he would find it necessary.

"Oh I'm from here and there, dunno, move around a lot" she laughed inside on her own joke "well let's just say I'm from outside" She said and just found the whole situation tedious and a bit funny. Ofcourse she was from the outside the dome, where else would she came from. It were also weird that it would take so long just to say what they have already decided.

She grinned when the answers she gave caused the people in the room to erupt in furious whispers. She could tell they were fed up with how she acted, but apparently couldn't say anything about it since the old man was the only one allowed to speak to her, _good to know that my theory about the old man only being allowed to speak to me is correct._

"That is not really an answer" the old man pointed out and gazed inquisitively at her.

"Well what if I don't want to answer, huh" She refused to give them any more then absolutely necessary.

"HEY DON'T SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT" Natsu had spoken up and she could see his fists lighting up with fire from his anger. His friends went in to stop him and held him back from jumping at her. The only reaction she gave was uncurling her crossed arms and laid them in her knees, the very picture of calm and raised one of her eyebrows in a silent question, almost a challenge.

"HEY NATSU CALM DOWN, We agreed that only Makarov was to speak with her. the redhaired woman that constricted one of Natsus arm said.

"But Erza, she is just insulting Makarov" Natsu whined back and looked pleadingly at the woman that apparently was named Erza.

Erza wouldn't be swayed and just said "Well be QUIET" at those words she hit Natsu in the gut which forced him to bend over and wheeze for breath. "Makarov can handle this, and if something was to happen he can take care of himself, he is a lot stronger then all of us" with that said she glanced at Tenshi and sent her an glare but coupled with her words and gaze also a silent warning. Makarov had turned and looked at the commotion and by the feelings she got from the others in the room his gaze intimidated them and Natsu's group quieted down real quick. He turned back to her again and gave her a scrutinizing look like ha had a puzzle in front of him with a few missing pieces.

"OK I can understand your unwillingness to divulge information about yourself but answer this one question at least and we won't hand you over to the police" At that he stooped and looked directly into Tenshi eyes.

"Why did you attack and threaten two of our guild mates" he said in a serious gravely tone.

"What the heck do you think" She gave a deep sight in exasperation "It was to prevent a freaking zombie from infecting the whole dam city and to teach them a some simple common sense" She gave him the most deadpanned expression possible and then closed her eyes and pinched her nosebridge from the whole absurdity of the situation.

"Zombies, who are they?" Makarov asked inquisitively "and do you honestly believe we would fall for a story like that, did you get hired by someone?" Makarov said with a perplexing frown.

"WHAT You, I-I mean, you really had no idea, I" She started sputtering and bolted upright on her feet from his answer and couldn't feel anything other than disbelief. If the leader of the group of superhumans had no idea then who the heck would.

"You must be joking right, you have really no idea what zombies are" Her tone was filled with scepticism and tried to search his face for the lie that must be contained there.

"I don't know what you are talking about, in my opinion it is you that is lying, were you hired or did you threaten us on your own violation" Makarov calmly continued talking and obviously tried to get more answers out of her.

Tenshi had to slowly spin on her heels and take in every feature in the room. Nobody seemed to know what she was talking about, like zombies where an alien concept to them. _Holy crap, they really don't believe zombies exist_.

"Hired, I'm not hired or anything, but seriously how the heck don't you know about zombies" Tenshi had to get to the bottom of this since never hearing of zombies was just unheard of especially when it comes to a leader of a city.

"OK QUIT JABBERING ABOUT FANTASY TALES, AND JUST TELL US THE TRUTH" Natsu had spoken up again and even had fire coming out of his closed fists. He clearly didn't like it when Tenshi kept on speaking about zombies and refusing to answer Makarovs questions.

"To answer your question no one here have any idea on what these Zombies are" Makarov still looked calm but she could tell on his body language that he started to become irritated.

Tenshi just stood and started at him and the situation was so unreal like she had been transported to a different universe. She felt hysteria bubble up in her stomach and up her throat.

"AHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" All of a sudden she was rolling around on the ground laughing and kipping for breath. She curled into a tight ball and tried to keep the laughing tremors to a minimum, but it was a losing battle. She cupped her stomach that had started to cramp painfully and in between her laughing she tried to get enough air to breath. All the while tears where streaming from her face. After a while the laugher subsided and she could finally look up to the people that had gathered in the room. She wiped away the tears while she uncurled from her feral position and stood up again. The people obviously felt really uncomfortable with her episode and had no idea on what to think. Some of them had come forward and fingered their weapons, especially the group that had captured her looked ready to knock her down. She hadn't really meant to start a fit of hysteria, it was just all so crazy.

"Ok you guys are just totally crazy, but what about the Dome then, that protects the city, how come you have built something that advanced if it wasn't to protect yourself from the zombies" Tenshi shakes her head and felt the whole situation was just ridiculous and that they just lied to mess with her head.

At that Makarovs face contorted into anger "ALRIGHT STOP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND TELL US WHY YOU ATTACKED US" To Tenshis horror he grew at least ten times bigger and hovered over her when he talked. She couldn't help but take some involuntary steps backwards. It was just to much for her when she had to be in a room filled with treating powers that could destroy mountains so casually. She put up her hands and tried to back away as far as possible, her heart and breathing razing up. Tenshi also felt her palms get slick with sweat but didn't dare to take them down.

"I DDN'T MEAN TO ATTACK I JUST HAD TO STOP THE SICKNESS FROM CONSUMING THE WOLE CITY" Tenshi screamed out when Makarov now turned giant started to advance on her, she imagined herself be crushed by his hands or steeped on by his boots. It wasn't exactly the way she imagined to die, but here it was. But all of a sudden he shrunked to his normal size in record time, and she had to blink to his whiplash transform from terrifying to once again a little man. She was correct in her assumption that everybody in that hall were crazy since no one should be able to use that kind of powers easily.

"what sickness" when Makarov was normal he asked the question that must have been on everybody's mind judging on how they look at her, confused and disbelieving.

"Well you know that zomb… oh well I mean the corpse arriving with me" Thenshi was about saying zombie but she figured that wouldn't be welcomed. Everybody nodded at her question and Makarov waived her to continue.

"That corpse had a sort of disease that spread like wildlife" She gestured with her hands while she told the story " and well would kill every person in the city in the matter of hours, then those dead people would continue infecting everybody else until there was none left" She finished in a gravely tone and crossed her arms, she was dead serious, and her tone while speaking had been detached and calmed. She was used to this by know and telling it to other people didn't really face her anymore.

(…..)

"Pift HAHAHA as if we would believe a shit story like that" Natsu suddenly yelled out in disbelief and clutched his stomach in his laughing fit, the tears streaming down his face while he tried to damp his laughter. The others in the room seemed to be in the same opinion and looked at each other guessingly. Some tried to hide their smiles behind hands and she could hear some giggling at her _story. Why won't anyone believe me. She silently wondered to herself, it's not that hard to believe._

" _HEY IT'S THE TRUTH" she shouted out to the crowd assembled in front of her. She couldn't fathom_ why they were being so persistent in their obviously wrong ways. She knew how the world worked, it was all ash and zombies, and if they couldn't understand that they were doomed to fall to the infection if they didn't listen. _Ok I've had it with their stupidity, he needs to learn some fucking common sense._ After thinking that she resolutely stomped forward to Natsus position and used both her hands connected in a fist to smash down on his head. She decided to continue kicking him but before she could she was flung backwards into a pillar from a metal fist from her right. The crack from announcing her broken arm wasn't pleasant but she figured that it was a price to pay from shutting that stupid idiot and his stupid ways up. She hadn't won by a long shot but she knew that whatever she said or did wouldn't prevent the real anonymous leader in the city to know what she had done. There must be someone to lead the city other than Makarov since he obviously had no knowledge of the zombies and the invisible dome protecting the city. There must be someone and she will find out who.

After she had hit Natsu and was flung into a wall, they apparently decided she wasn't worth the effort to interrogate and had escorted her back to her room. There she huffed in exasperation and sat down in the bed.

 _Why did I have to be flung into a crazy hole_ she though and rubbed her tired eyes. After so long with no sleep she felt it was a good idea to try and lay down on the bed and sleep for a few hours. The thoughts of the days kept replaying in her head but she was to exhausted to care and not before long sleep took over her body.


End file.
